Projeto que não deve ser nomeado
by Moony J4M
Summary: Drabbles do Projeto. Vários ships, mesmo.
1. Notas sobre o Projeto

Todas as drabbles foram escritas do dia 14 ao dia 21 de Dezembro, para o Projeto-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado (ou, ainda, Like a Virgin) do Fórum 6v. Cada uma é baseada em uma palavra listada no Projeto. :)

* * *

**Guia para os ships e suas drabbles:**

**Sirius/Remus: **Visto-te apenas com a fumaça do meu cigarro // O dia mais quente // Vermelho e... amarelo? // Ser, estar // Contabilidade // Poltrona

**Harry/Draco: **Um brinde // Chocolate Box

**James/Lily: **Promessa é dívida

**Ron/Hermione: **Retoque

**Sirius/Bellatrix: **Maldito

**Draco/Ginny: **Ardência

**Tom/Ginny: **Finito**  
**


	2. Visto te apenas com a fumaça

**Palavra:** Sussurro

**Contagem: **154 palavras

* * *

**Visto-te apenas com a fumaça do meu cigarro**

***  
**

Fumar era o maior clichê que Sirius poderia causar a si mesmo, e ele sabia disso. Sabia que o cabelo escuro e comprido, o sussurro displicente que era a sua voz, os olhos já meio esfumaçados pelo azul-cinzento e a insistência em parecer despreocupado com tudo casariam perfeitamente com um cigarro entre os lábios.

E, quando eu menos esperava, só havia entre nós a fumaça que ele soprava no meu rosto, como um sussurro a me beijar com o toque delicado e acre do imaterial. A fumaça do cigarro foi o primeiro modo que Sirius encontrou de sussurrar para mim o que não podia – ou _queria_ – dizer. O primeiro modo de me beijar. De me despir.

Até que, deixando de soprar em mim os seus desejos, com a fumaça de um cigarro sumindo lentamente no ar acima de nós, Sirius me deu o sussurro rouco que era só nosso. Único. Material.

_Eu te amo_.

* * *

**N.A.: **¹ - Verso de Maiakovski, em _A Flauta Vertebrada_.**  
**


	3. O dia mais quente

**Palavra: **Verão

**Contagem: **85 palavras

**Ship: **Sirius/Remus

* * *

**O dia mais quente**

*

Sirius levou algum tempo para definir o que era, exatamente, a sensação de ver Remus rir.

Não rir de uma besteira qualquer ou dar um sorrisinho amarelo. Mas, sim, rir genuinamente, até os olhos quase fecharem.

Ele descobriu que era como desejar uma rajada de vento no dia mais quente do verão, e ter esse desejo atendido. Ele quase podia sentir o vento no rosto quando Remus ria.

E então ele parava, e tudo se tornava mais uma vez o dia mais quente do verão.


	4. Vermelho e amarelo?

**Palavra: **Amarelo

**Contagem: **138 palavras

**Ship: **Sirius/Remus

* * *

**Vermelho e... amarelo?**

*

- Você tem um problema de visão, e eu estou falando sério.

Remus insistia, mas Sirius sabia que não tinha problema nenhum. Afinal, o distintivo de Monitor de James _tinha sim_ uma parte amarela.

- Isso não é amarelo, Sirius. É _dourado_. As cores da Gryffindor, lembra? Vermelho e _dourado_.

- Não. E isso aqui – ele disse, apontando para o outro lado do distintivo. - também não é _vermelho_. É mais escuro.

Remus se jogou entre os travesseiros, cansado de discutir. Se Sirius queria acreditar nisso, não seria ele quem tentaria impedir.

- Há uma distância enorme entre o dourado e o amarelo. Mas se você pensar o contrário te faz feliz... então você venceu.

- Existem outras coisas que me fazem feliz. – Sirius sussurrou, predatoriamente, se esgueirando para cima de Remus.

- Feche as cortinas _vermelhas_, Sirius.


	5. Ser, estar

**Palavra: **Azul

**Contagem: **118 palavras

**Ship: **Sirius/Remus

* * *

**Ser, estar**

***  
**

- O céu está azul hoje. – Sirius constatou, com toda a sua genialidade.

Remus olhou. O dia estava claro e sem nuvens.

- O céu não _está_ azul. O céu _é_ azul. Sempre, sabe?

- Não, oras. Às vezes ele está quase roxo, outras está alaranjado, outras até rosado.

- Não. São as nuvens e o sol, não tem nada a ver com o céu.

- Por Merlin, Remus, você _sempre_ tem que contestar o que eu digo?

Ficaram calados por alguns minutos. Remus pensando se realmente era um chato que estragava tudo.

Fechou os olhos quando uma brisa passou por eles e de repente sentiu um beijo discreto nos seus lábios.

- Você sempre está certo, afinal.


	6. Contabilidade

**Palavra: **Número

**Contagem: **82 palavras

**Ship: **Sirius/Remus

* * *

**Contabilidade**

***  
**

Quarenta e sete vezes _ele_ sorriu naquele dia.

E Remus não sabia se deveria se considerar maluco ou simplesmente idiota por ter contado.

Todas as vinte e cinco vezes em que _ele_ tirou o cabelo da frente dos olhos com um gesto tão natural quanto andar.

Até mesmo os seis insultos a seis Slytherin diferentes até a hora do jantar faziam de Sirius tudo o que ele era.

Remus decidiu então, que não era maluco. Apenas era um rapaz observador.

Apenas isso.


	7. Poltrona

**Palavra: **Poltrona

**Contagem: **100 palavras

**Ship: **Sirius/Remus

* * *

**Poltrona**

***  
**

A poltrona vermelha e gasta da sala comunal era sagrada para Sirius. Sem que percebesse, ele havia até criado uma rotina.

Afastar para perto da lareira a poltrona que algum primeiranista desavisado geralmente colocava longe dela.

(Se necessário, expulsar o desavisado antes disso.)

Sentar – ou ainda, _deitar _- se espalhando por todo lugar que seus membros pudessem alcançar.

E então, finalmente, cumprir seu propósito, com a ajuda da boa e velha poltrona.

Observar Remus escrever, a exatos dois metros dali, e praticamente não ser percebido.

Sim, Sirius realmente amava aquela poltrona e sua posição privilegiada com todo o seu coração.


	8. Um brinde

**Palavra: **Taça

**Contagem: **100 palavras

**Ship: **Harry/Draco

* * *

**Um brinde  
**

***  
**

Não sabia como haviam chegado até aquele ponto, mas não se atrevia a pensar que era ruim.

Afinal, não era ruim encontrar graça nos comentários infames de Malfoy, ou fazer um brinde com ele nas cerimônias entediantes do Ministério. E então ouvir o fino som que as taças faziam ao se tocarem, e logo após voltavam às bocas de seus donos.

Porque _é claro_ que ele só havia reparado na boca de Malfoy porque havia resolvido, sabe-se lá por que, seguir o caminho que a taça dele fazia. _Só por isso_.

Aquilo – e talvez um pouco mais – poderia ser bom.


	9. Chocolate Box

**Palavra: **Chocolate

**Contagem: **122 palavras

**Ship: **Harry/Draco

* * *

Essa é para o shade, com chocolate metafórico para evitar traumas :D

* * *

**Chocolate Box  
**

***  
**

_life is like a box of chocolates..._

Por alguns momentos, enquanto recebia a primeira remessa de doces que sua mãe lhe enviara, Draco deixou seu olhar vagar até a mesa da Grifinória e imaginou brevemente _por que_ aquele garoto pretensamente famoso se recusou a ser seu amigo.

Draco concluiu, junto com seus botões, que Harry Potter era um idiota que não merecia sua amizade.

*

Mais de vinte anos depois, Draco ainda se pegava olhando para o lado grifinório da sua cama de vez em quando.

Ele concluiu, junto com os botões arrancados de sua camisa, que Harry Potter havia tornado Draco Malfoy um idiota, e que isso, afinal de contas, não era tão ruim.

_...you never know what you're gonna get_


	10. Promessa é dívida

**Palavra: **Pena

**Contagem: **114 palavras

**Ship: **James/Lily

* * *

**Promessa é dívida  
**

***  
**

James sabia que havia algo de muito errado naquilo tudo quando percebeu que a forma como Lily Evans segurava a pena significava muito para ele.

Ele decidiu então, tomar medidas drásticas. Se Lily Evans estalasse os dedos da mão esquerda ao mesmo tempo em que pegasse a pena com a mão direita, ele faria mais uma tentativa – a _última_ – e a convidaria para sair.

O plano era perfeito. Era impossível que ela fizesse...

_Merlin._ Ela estalou os dedos. _E_ pegou a pena.

James Potter era um homem de palavra. Cumpriria sua promessa, já que somente o acaso poderia ter providenciado uma coincidência dessas.

Afinal, ninguém sabia das suas intenções. Ninguém além de Sirius, claro...


	11. Retoque

**Palavra: **Letra

**Contagem: **116 palavras

**Ship: **Ron/Hermione

* * *

**Retoque**

*

Já tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes ele havia lhe pedido ajuda em algum dever.

E de quantas vezes se empenhara em retocar todas as letras que achava que estavam, de alguma forma, pouco legíveis.

Hermione delicadamente passava uma segunda mão de tinta em cada pequeno _R_ que considerava claro demais para a leitura.

O mais difícil era o _O_, que ao menor erro poderia se tornar um círculo deformado.

E ela talvez se perguntasse, de vez em quando, se não poderia fazer isso com magia. Mas saberia que, afinal, retocar os _N_ e todas as outras letras, _uma a uma_, era apenas mais uma forma de fazer algo _por ele_ e estar _com ele_.


	12. Maldito

**Palavra: **Espartilho

**Contagem: **128 palavras

**Ship: **Sirius/Bellatrix

* * *

**Maldito  
**

*

Havia muitas coisas em sua prima mais velha que Sirius já havia desistido de entender. Tantas que já nem sabia mais quais eram mais importantes.

Havia, por exemplo, o curioso fato de a poltrona favorita de Bellatrix na casa dos Black ser a mesma de seu pai, Orion.

Ou ainda a sua risada alta e argentina, que ele não conseguia decidir se lhe dava mais medo ou fascínio.

O maior de todos os mistérios de Bellatrix, no entanto, era o que Sirius, no alto de seus quinze anos, não conseguia deixar de olhar.

O maldito espartilho preto que ela usava. O maldito, tentador e sombrio espartilho preto que Bellatrix usava. E a vontade que ele tinha, nos seus mais_ íntimos_ sonhos, de desfazer os laços, um a um.


	13. Ardência

**Palavra: **Pimenta

**Contagem: **100 palavras

**Ship: **Draco/Ginny

* * *

**Ardência  
**

*

_Pimenta._

Era, sim, a coisa mais óbvia a se pensar.

Quando o cabelo dela, da maneira mais acidental que o universo pôde arranjar, passou levemente pelo seu ombro e parte do pescoço.

Quando ele, não tão acidentalmente assim, reparou nas unhas pintadas de vermelho e na boca que, mesmo sem batom, adquiria o mesmo tom.

Ou ainda quando, _quase sem querer_, ele a via no jardim e, quando fechava os olhos, o sol imprimia o _vermelho_ sob as suas pálpebras.

Tudo isso e a sensação que nunca passava.

E ele sabia que não era apenas a cor, mas a _ardência_.


	14. Finito

**Palavra: **Sangue

**Contagem: **100 palavras

**Ship: **Tom/Ginny

* * *

**Finito  
**

*

Ela não sabia se era uma alucinação ou coisa pior. Só sabia que _podia_ ver a tinta negra se tornar lentamente, _cruelmente_, vermelha enquanto escrevia. Fechava os olhos por alguns segundos, certa de isso iria passar, e então sentia o líquido quente escorrer entre os seus dedos.

Ginny abria os olhos e não havia sangue algum. Nem em suas mãos, nem no diário.

_O que houve?_

Não importava o que aquilo poderia significar - se é que significava alguma coisa. Ele estava ali, se importava com ela, _por_ _quanto tempo aquilo pudesse durar_. Até não restar nada mais que o fim.


End file.
